Kevin's Big Score Alternate Ending Saving Tara
by Tygger3389
Summary: At the end of the episode, Kevin get's a message to Ben from Grandpa Max, but what if there was more to the deal, a whole box of messages for Kevin and a search for the family he lost years ago. Implied Gwevin, Terra X Kevin X OC in a brother, sister way.
1. Chapter 1 A Link to the PastTara

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans or Ben 10, just the idea to connect them.  


* * *

Ben 10 Alien Force**_

_**Kevin's Big Score**_

_**Alternate Ending**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Ben frowned grimly as the holo-message ended, "Where do we even start looking for other Plumber's Kids?" He looked up just in time to see Kevin pick something up and shove it in his pocket, "Hey, what's that?!?"

Kevin gave him one of his famous looks and sneered, "You got you're prize, this is mine."

Ben looked like he was going to retort something immature, but Gwen cut him off; "Drop it, Ben."

They were silent the whole way in the car, dropping off Ben and then Gwen. Then Kevin turned down a quiet alley and pulled out the box. It had a lock on it, but the key was hidden in a secret compartment in the bottom. The box looked empty, but Kevin was familiar with this kind of tech, the inside of the box was bigger than the outside and was rigged up to make the box look empty. He reached in and pulled out a small handful of holo-disks. When he touched it, the newest looking one started playing.

"Kevin," the girl in the image was pretty and young with blond hair and dark blue-gray eyes, "And I know it's you because this message can only be accessed by you're DNA, a trick I picked up from _HIM_. If you're seeing this you've returned from where ever you disappeared to and have started looking for me, so I'll fill you in. The Pig dropped dead in his sleep about a year after you disappeared, alcohol poisoning or something; mom died about a month before him. That was about three and a half years ago. No word from Brion, Lance and Stephanie, not since they left. We have a little sister," she pulled a little brown haired girl with dark blue-gray, about two years of age, into view, "This is Elsie, she's two and a half now. We're sort of on our own. The Plumbers are getting few, but know you have _HIS_ badge so they'll look after you if you're found. Brion took mom's when he left, so I assume that him, Lance and Steph went to the Plumbers. If you're seeing this message, please try and find me!" the message disappeared and a computerized voice took over, "this message was recorded one point five years ago…"

He watched the rest of them, the most recent one dating back to last week. Elsie was four and his younger sister, Tara, was fifteen. He sat up sharply as some one tapped on the window. He rolled it down to find Gwen and Ben, standing outside. Gwen rolled her eyes, "Please tell me you don't live in your car."

"I, uh, I don't live in my car?" Kevin said, "What are you doing here?"

"You're very good at hiding," Gwen mocked, "parking you're car in the lane behind my house, I could see you from my window."

"So what's on all the disks?" Ben asked.

Kevin shrugged, "Just messages… for me."

"From a pretty young blond?" He questioned, "You're girlfriend?"

"Eww, no, Dude!" He frowned, "My sister! Tara."

"You have a sister?" Gwen looked surprised.

"Three sisters and two brothers, apparently," Kevin rolled his eyes, "when you locked me in the null void, you never thought some one would miss me, huh? Anyways, she seems to be doing okay, I just don't know where she is."

Ben opened the back door of the car and slid in while Gwen went around the other side and got in.

"Are we going somewhere?" He asked.

"Kevin," Ben said, "being a Plumber isn't all about finding Grandpa Max and saving the world from DNAliens. You need to find your sisters and we're gonna help."

"Uh, thanks." He said, starting the car and beginning to drive. He knew the first place he should look, even if he'd sworn never to go back there again.

"I, uh, I guess when we locked you in the null void we weren't thinking about your family," Gwen said, "I bet they'll be happy to see you, though."

"Uh, well it's really just my sisters and me now." He said, "My folks died while I was gone and I haven't heard from my brothers and other sister since I was real little."

"I'm sorry." She said.

"I'm not really." Kevin shook his head, "I wasn't really close to my dad and well my mom and I got along, sometimes. I kind of miss Stephanie though."

"Were you close?" Ben asked.

Kevin shrugged, "We were twins."

The car shuttered to a stop not far out of town, in front of an incredibly old, creepy house.

"So then, what was all that you told us about wanting to be a Plumber like your dad?" Ben asked.

"You didn't want to hear the truth," He shook his head, "Both of my parents were Plumbers. My mom was the alien, though; it was her I wanted to be like really. She was sweet and kind and would never hurt a fly, but no guy in his right mind tells people that he wants to be like his mom when he grows up."

He stepped out of the car and slammed the door. The house door was swinging open on rusty hinges that squeaked when it moved. It was a broken down old house with dull yellowing beige paint peeling away from rotten wood and smashed windows that allowed the wind to whistle through the house coldly. Kevin marched up the broken white stairs onto the creaky porch with a calm, brave face, but there was noticeable panic in his dark brown eyes. The other two fallowed him into the house as he kicked a broken chair out of the way. The carpet in what appeared to be a long disused living room/dinning room area was a musty, moldy smelling dark green with large, ugly white, worn out patches, like someone had attempted to bleach some stains out of it and there were similar patches on the dull beige, flowery wallpaper.

"Kevin, where are we?" Gwen asked nervously, "Who lives here?"

"No one lives here anymore." He replied numbly.

"Okay… who used to live here?" Ben asked, slightly annoyed by the fact that Gwen had placed her hand on his shoulder.

Kevin shuttered, "I did."

"Dreary place…" Gwen cringed at the haunted echo that bounced around the room.

"We called it the Shack of Screams." He replied, holding her hand.

"Why did you call it…?" She subconsciously brushed her fingers against the wall and screamed.

_**Flashback**_

Young Kevin was huddled under the small table, behind the couch with a small blond haired girl whom Gwen assumed was Tara. She could here yelling and smashing from the doorway as small pieces of glass skittered across the floor to the children. The two children were shaking and crying in there tattered, thin cloths that barely covered both fresh and old bruises and cuts. A woman screamed in the kitchen and the girl buried her face in Kevin's ripped, dirty black t-shirt. A tall, coldly handsome man with the same dark hair, eyes and tough features as Kevin entered the living room. He reached under the table, grabbing the girl's hair and dragging her away from her brother, over the jagged pieces of glass and leaving trails of blood leaking from the deep cuts in her legs. The man started to drag the screaming girl towards the hard, wooden stairs.

"Let go of her!" Kevin threw himself at his sister's attacker and tried to pry his fingers off of her.

"Stupid brat!" The man struck him in the face with his free hand. The young boy stumbled backwards, tripping over something lying on the floor. His head bounced off the corner of the wall as he tumbled backwards down the stairs to the basement, hitting the first landing with a sickening thud. The door was slammed shut at the top of the stairs and he weakly dragged himself down the rest of the stairs in the light of the cold moon to the pile of old blankets on the old army cot in the corner of the freezing room. Kevin sat down; legs trembling and used what appeared to be his only other shirt to try to stop his head from bleeding. Finally he let out a quiet sob, his whole thin, bruised body shaking in despair as he listened to the screaming and crying continuing from up stairs.

_**End Flashback**_

Gwen choked, "Oh. My. God!"

"You saw that, too?" Ben asked in a shaky voice from behind her.

"Even I saw that." they looked up to see a small, young looking blonde girl standing in the doorway from the kitchen. She wore a short black long sleeve shirt that showed off her flat, pale, scared stomach and short yellow shorts, revealing long jagged scars on her legs. Covered by a, open, long, black, button-less trench coat with black gloves and a pair of pilot's goggles hanging around her neck. Her hair was up in a pony tail and her long, floppy bangs were pinned back with a purple butterfly clip.

"Tara?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin!" She giggled and grinned in a way that seemed like she was trying to be friendly, but it turned out a haunted, tired sound that was amplified by her dead looking blue eyes, "You grew."

He walked over and reached to place his hand on her head, then stopped and touched her shoulder instead, "You didn't."

She ignored his comment and hugged him tightly, some light tears running down her cheeks, "Where were you?"

"I'm sorry," he squeezed her tighter, "I was lost, but I'm here now to take you with me. I'm staying now and no one will hurt you again."

She sniffled as she pulled back and wiped her eyes, "Thank you."

"Oh, Tara," Kevin smirked, "These are my friends, Ben and Gwen Tennyson."

Tara politely shook Gwen's hand and nodded to Ben, "Nice to meet you," She said shortly before turning to head deeper into the house, "Elsie is here somewhere."

"I'm here, Tata," They all looked up to see a small brown haired, blue-gray eyed girl in a short pink dress with white, torn pantyhose and matching pink shoes. Just from looking at her you couldn't find anything wrong with her, except for maybe the fact that she was sitting on one of the rafters of the high ceiling in the kitchen. The ceiling was so high in the kitchen because it was over looked by the loft that was just surrounded by a railing; it was a good sixteen feet up. Elsie sat up their calmly, smoothing out the dress on a pretty black haired doll.

"Elsie," Tara frowned up at the four year old, "I told you not to play up there. Come down here, Kevin's arrived." Then she turned to the others, "She can sort of shift her central gravity pull so that she can walk up vertical objects or even upside down."

The small child pushed herself off the rafter as if sliding of a tall chair and landed neatly on her small feet with a thud, "Hi."

She smiled radiantly and held up her arms to Kevin, asking to be picked up. He smirked as he swung her up onto his hip, trying to hid his shock at how thin and light she was, "Hello Elsie." Then he glanced at the blond girl, "Tara, I don't like you staying here."

"I don't like staying here, but we have no where else to go," She shuttered, "I have to go to the basement for some more candles. Wish me luck."

"Good luck," he said grimly to her back as she gingerly stepped down the stairs.

"She can't stay here," Gwen said forcefully.

"I know, but what can I do?" Kevin groaned, "Ask them to come live in my car with me?"

"I thought you said you didn't live in your car!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah," he smirked at her, regaining some of his immature humor, "But I only said that because you told me to."

Gwen sighed, "You could stay in the new Rust-bucket, since Grandpa's not exactly using it right now. You just have to fix it up first."

"No problem," He shrugged, "Seeing as I was sort of the one who got it trashed."

"Ugh," Tara said coming up the stairs, "Five years and it still smells like blood down there."

"You're brave," Kevin stated bluntly, "I wouldn't go down there again if you paid me a million bucks."

"Really?" Tara said in a mocking tone, "Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?"

"Ha-ha," Kevin fake laughed at his sisters reference to his favorite childhood TV show, "If I'm Scooby, does that make you Daphne?"

"Naw, I'm Velma," she smirked, the same smirk that usually played out across Kevin's face, "The clever one, they really should have kept a closer watch on her. Who know what she could have done with that inelegance. Always look out for the smart ones."


	2. Chapter 2 Gone Again

**_Chapter 2_**

It was two weeks before the Rustbucket was fit to live in again, but Kevin did a fine job of fixing it up. For the two weeks before the Rustbucket was livable Kevin continued to live in his car, despite Gwen's objections, he refused to stay in the Shack of Screams, for obvious reasons. Once the old camper was functioning again, they bundled Elsie and Tara inside and parked it behind Gwen's house so they wouldn't have to drive so far every morning.

"… And all he could do was fuss over his stupid car!" Gwen laughed. Kevin had gone to get some new wax for his car that would supposedly make it shinier, so she'd offered to keep Tara company.

"Yeah," Tara laughed, "Kev likes material items… he likes things he can touch and hold, it makes them seem more real to him. It's like he needs proof that they're really there."

"Really?" Gwen asked, yawning and stretching, "Why's that?"

"I donno, maybe because we didn't really have a lot of stuff when we were kids," the blonde shrugged, "Or maybe some boys just really like their toys."

Gwen was silent for a moment as she watched Tara tuck in Elsie, "Sometimes I forget what you went through, how hard it must have been, but then I remember and I find it a little easier to understand who Kev was when I met him."

"Gwen…" Tara smirked, "Tell me… how badly have you fallen for my brother?"

"Wha…?!?" her eyes widened at the other girl's bluntness, then she blushed and stared at her feet. Tara could see right through her and she knew it, "Pretty badly… really badly."

Tara's dark blue-grey eyes were soft and gentle, "You know… he thinks you don't care."

Gwen's head snapped up, "What! How could he…?"

"How could I, what?" Kevin asked as he came through the door, dropping a plastic bag on the counter.

"Nevermind," The girls said in unison.

"Oh," he turned back to the bag and pulled out a little fuzzy teddy bear with a ribbon tied around its neck, "I got this for Elsie."

"Aw, Kev," Gwen cooed, "That's sweet."

He cleared his throat, "Yeah, whatever, I just happened to see it at the gas station and thought the kid would want one."

"Thanks, Kev. She lost her old one on the subway a while back." Tara grinned as she settled down for the night on the top bunk. Gwen smiled, that used to be her bunk, "It's kinda weird, sleeping in a van."

"Yeah," Kevin agreed, "But it beats the shack."

"Definitely," She agreed.

"Well, I'll see you two tomorrow." Gwen said as she headed out of the van.

"Night Gwen!" Tara yelled in her friendly voice.

"Night Tara, night Kevin." Gwen yelled back.

Kevin sighed at he watched her go causing Tara to smirk, "So… can I be a brides maid at the wedding?"

"What?!?" Kevin asked, giving her a weird look.

"I've seen the way you look at her," Tara smiled a little sadly; "It's the way that Father used to look at Maw when we were really little."

"Yeah, well, she doesn't feel the same way." Kevin frowned, tucking an extra blanket around Elsie, who was sleeping on the bottom bunk, before stretching out on the couch.

"Don't know where you're getting that idea," Tara shrugged, rolling over, "Anyways, good night."

"Night, Tara," Kevin yawned, "I'll see you in the morning."

She didn't reply…

* * *

It was around ten o'clock the next morning when Gwen entered the Rustbucket to find Kevin holding a mug of coffee, biting his lip and watching little Elsie toss and turn in her sleep. Gwen glanced around in hope of seeing blonde hair and blue eyes bouncing around smiling at her with that sad, distant, forlorn smile that Tara had constantly plastered on her perky little face. She frowned, "Where's Tara?"

"Donno," Kevin shrugged, "She was gone when I woke up."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be back." Gwen placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hm, yeah right," he shook his head, "She's not my sister."

"Tara?" Gwen asked in surprise.

"No, Elsie," He paused, "I did the math on the dates Tara gave me. If she gave me the right birth date of Elsie and she didn't lie about when Mom and Dad died, then there is a good full year between when Mom and Dad died and when Elsie was born. So either Tara picked up some kid off the streets or Elsie is my niece. The last one is more likely, Tara doesn't just pick up street kids."

Gwen was shocked, "So she's just…?"

"Dumped her kid on me?" He asked, "Yeah. She's a seriously messed up kid, I mean, you talk to her and she seems normal, right? But I know normal Tara and when I look in her eyes, I can't find any trace of who she was. She's just not there; the lights are on but nobody's home."

"How messed up?" Gwen asked frowning, "To the point that she could hurt some one?"

"Maybe," he shrugged, "but not here. She's a walking bomb waiting to go off, but she knows that if she stays around Bellwood she's a time bomb. It's only so long until she comes across a trigger and destroys the town. Literally, she could tear the ground right out from under us all. Like my brothers, Brion and Lance, Tara is a geo-forcer or Terrakinetic; she controls the earth with her mind."

"Wow, that could end badly," she bit her lip, "What do you mean by 'a trigger'?"

"People with pasts like Tara and I have 'triggers', sounds, actions, sights and such, that can cause a number of psychotic happenings like flashbacks, nervous breakdowns, mental regression or unexplainable fits of violence." He smirked at her, "I'm pretty good controlling that kind of thing, but then, I've been through a lot less then Tara and have less triggers."

"So if your brothers and sister are all Terrakinetic, then how'd you end up able to absorb things?" she asked.

"Well, my mom was a bit of a mix breed," he grinned, "she had a lot of different aliens in her. Brion, Tara and Lance all got Terrakinesis, but I got absorption and my sister Stephanie is a shape shifter."

"So, just so we know," Gwen nodded, "Your trigger spots are…?"

"The back of my neck, my wrists and my ankles," he said smoothly, not even having to think about it, "I don't like being grabbed generally and obviously no one appreciates being beat up."

She nodded, "I'll call Ben and tell him that we need to keep an eye out for Tara." She paused, glancing at the little brown haired girl in the bed, "What about Elsie?"

"What about her?" Kevin frowned, "She's staying with me, of course."

Gwen nodded again, "Yeah, I just didn't know if you thought a kid would cramp your style or whatever."

"Naw," He smirked at the four year old as she stirred in her sleep, "Well, maybe a little… but I know what it feels like to be unwanted."

Just then the girl blinked her dark blue-grey eyes and sat up, rubbing her eye, teddy-bear tucked under one arm. She glanced around the room, her eyes landing on Kevin and Gwen, "Vinnie?" She said cutely, using Tara's nickname for the dark haired boy, "Vinnie, where's Tata?"

Gwen took this as a good time to make her exit, leaving Kevin to the mercy of the little girl. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Tara had to go away for a while, Else, but you're going to stay with me, okay?"

The girl brightened, "Okay, Vinnie!"

To his surprise, she jumped up onto the seat next to him and hugged him. He put one arm around her and hugged her back, "So, Elf, what do you want for breakfast?"


End file.
